


Who Tells Your Stories

by Jem63



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Snippets, Vignette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem63/pseuds/Jem63
Summary: A collection of snippets/drabbles/vignettes. Will continuously add to this as the inspiration strikes.





	1. After All

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own anyone here, although I’d be willing to rent them. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated.

“What if…” Sonny’s voice trailed off.

“Stop with the what ifs, Carisi. If we lived our lives based on what ifs, would you even be here right now?”

Sonny swallowed audibly as he considered Barba’s logic. He could not deny that this wasn’t exactly what he had planned for the evening…and yet here he was. Sonny stood in the doorway, reluctant to go, afraid he would never see the man standing in front of him again.

“Ummm,” Sonny mumbled, “I guess not.”

“Exactly. So let’s not try to define what happened.”

Barba’s words were whispered and Sonny had to lean in closer, into the heat of the other man’s body, just to hear him. In that moment, Barba took Sonny’s face in his hands, gently tilting his chin downward as he angled his own head for one last kiss.

Sonny was having trouble thinking, breathing. The kiss threatened to suffocate bhim. He welcomed the feeling, wanting only to drown in Barba’s warmth. Sonny could feel the older man’s strong arms enfold him as he allowed himself to be swept into the intensity of the moment.

The kiss seemed to last for hours, days and yet all too soon Sonny sensed Barba beginning to pull away. Lips brushed swiftly against one another a final time as Barba pulled back.

“Goodbye, Carisi,” Barba murmured, tracing his fingers along Sonny’s jawline.

“Counselor,” Sonny fumbled his response as he stumbled out into the cold, dark hallway.

He watched, wanting to speak but suddenly unable to form a coherent thought, as Barba slowly closed the door to the apartment. Sonny shivered as he heard the door latch and the locks engaged; he shoved his hands roughly into the pockets of his jacket as he turned away. The feel of a smooth piece of paper surprised him and he pulled it out; Sonny looked at the scrawled handwriting not sure he was reading it right. He had been sure he would never see Barba again, but this one little slip of paper changed all that.

He read it again, one more time, ‘I’m not sure of anything right now, except this...I want to try. If you’ll have me.’


	2. Blue is Your Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short little reflection on the color blue.

Blue. The brilliant azure of the sky. The cool turquoise of the ocean. The sparkling sapphire of a gemstone. The dusky hue of a snug, well-worn pair of jeans. 

Blue. The most beautiful shade of blue; sometimes bright and fair, other times dark and stormy, staring directly into his soul. Rafael’s eyes were locked with Sonny’s as they leaned in, mouths meeting in and all-consuming kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot when I finally posted this to send a huge thank you out to @ahumanfemale and @booyahkendall for reading these and helping bolster my confidence to finally post. You guys rock!


End file.
